The Heart of My Enemy - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Kuon and Kyoko are about to celebrate two years of marriage but their happy life is going to be changed when Kuon and Sho wake up to find themselves in each other's bodies. However, their two priorities are the same: protecting their showbiz careers and staying with Kyoko as a couple. Can Kyoko find the truth or will Sho manipulate her into staying with him instead of Kuon?
1. Chapter 0 - The Beginning

**AN:** I'm going to make an attempt to work on a plan to fit in work, school work, and the fics that I want to write but I'm taking a temporary break until I get my mind sorted. I did want to start this one though because once I do get things in line I think I'll have time for each and every one of my Skip Beat fics. So, this is Skip Beat Active Fic number 35.

 **The Heart of My Enemy**

 **Chapter Zero – The Beginning**

As I wake up this morning, I feel a little strange. It's not that I haven't had mornings in which I've felt strange since I became Kuon but usually Kyoko can help me through them. Right now though, Kyoko doesn't seem to be here and I feel weird. The bed has a strange smell of a cologne that isn't mine and I feel as if Kyoko's side wasn't slept in tonight. I must have done something for her to get so angry with me.

I yawn but as I hear the echo throughout the room, my eyes widen and I sit up. This room isn't mine. It's an elegant type of room, the one celebrities are supposed to have from what the media reports but that doesn't change the fact that it isn't mine. I've never been in this place before in my life.

I need to calm down. Was I drinking last night? Could there have been the chance of anything strange getting put into my body? No. Kyoko and I went to a party last night. We were discussing with Yashiro how we were going to celebrate our two year wedding anniversary. Kyoko had a couple of drinks and so I wouldn't have had anything, I didn't have anything because I'm not going to risk anything happening to my wife.

So, why am I here?

"Think, Kuon, think" I repeat to myself and listen to the voice. This isn't my voice. This isn't my body. No. That's impossible. The world doesn't work on the logic in my wife's mind. People don't suddenly turn up in the body of somebody else. I try to calm myself.

Maybe if I could see what I look like, whose body this is then I'll feel a little better. As I stand up, I walk over to the mirror and I feel that I can't breathe. No. This has to be some kind of terrible nightmare. I can't be _him_. "Damn it," I whisper as I see the reflection following my words and my body movements. I pinch myself, twisting the skin and it's painful. "Damn you, Fuwa," I whisper as I stare at the body of my rival. "I am going to kill you for this."

…

…

I feel as if my body has been stretched. That's pretty annoying, I mean, my career in showbusiness is never going to advance again if I'm stretched. I've been in a period of stagnation for almost two years now. I can't believe I have to see Hizuri advance and then I'm just stuck. It's too bad he took Kyoko from me after she stopped being a plain and boring woman. I feel drained and usually I wake up with an appetite but I already feel stuffed as if my body suddenly stopped wanting to eat.

I hear a noise from the bedroom. I can't remember hooking up with any chicks last night but one might have followed me home. Probably Chiori manipulating me again. _I'm_ supposed to have control over my dating life, nobody else. I hear a sound from beside me and open my eyes. It feels different, the room looks different.

This is a pain. Not only am I with some girl I don't remember but I don't know how I got here either.

I hear a voice from the side and recognize it, "Are you okay?" she asks before coming to me and I hate that I let her go. She looks very similar to how she did in that Dark Moon after party thing. She has her chestnut hair though but her body looks like a mature angels especially in the nightdress she's wearing. She climbs up onto the bed and glances down on me.

"Hi," she tells me as she places a hand to my cheek and leans down for a kiss. Is she drunk or something? This isn't the Kyoko that I know and am in love with, she seems more nurturing than usual or am I mistaking that for slutty. This is confusing. As she kisses me, I hold onto her upper arm trying to keep her there. I'm ashamed to say how much I'm in love with her.

She pulls back looking confused and runs her tongue over her lips. I see that there's something wrong in her eyes. "Are you sick, sweetheart?" she asks as she puts her hand on my forehead, testing for a fever. "Corn," she lies down in the bed again and puts her head on my chest. She's probably drunk if she's acting like this towards me or maybe she finally realized how much I outrank her no-good husband. "You'd tell me if you don't feel well, right?"

"Uh, why…why would I do that?" I ask and she sighs and looks at me, there's so much alarm in her eyes. She lets one hand cup my cheek.

"Because you know I'd worry if you weren't okay and you didn't tell me. You promised to be honest with me about how you feel," she says and I look at her. I don't remember promising anything of the kind. I mean, who does she think she is. She's obviously gone crazy and lost her mind and as much as I want to take advantage of that, it's just wrong. "Kuon, just tell me if you're not okay."

"What did you call me?" I ask as I stare at her in completely shock. What the hell!?

"Kuon," she repeats and then frowns, "or are you so upset that you've slipped into Ren again?" she asks with hurt in her voice and I sit up, pushing her away from me which makes her shiver for some reason. As I look in the mirror I see that I am that asshole. What kind of cruel punishment is this!?

 **End of Chapter Zero**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **AN:** All chapters will contain both POVs. Sho is going to pretend to be Kuon to manipulate Kyoko in next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Cup of Coffee with Sugar

**AN:** The end is very repetitive because I really wanted to show Kyoko's side to learning the truth. I hope you enjoy. It was really fun for me to write this and I do need some fun right now.

 **Chapter One – A Cup of Coffee with Sugar**

So, let's start with what I do know.

My real name is Kuon Hizuri. I used to go by Ren Tsuruga. I am twenty-seven-years-old and a husband. I got married when I was twenty-five to Kyoko Hizuri. Kyoko and I are considered celebrity royalty in this country. I am on excellent terms with my parents and am successful in my career.

Or at least that's the life that I had, the life that I want to go back to.

In this body I don't know how I can convince anyone that I'm really myself. What I know about Fuwa is mainly from what Kyoko told me. His full name is Fuwa Shotaro. He is the son and heir of a number of ryokans throughout the country. He did finish high school and wasn't a complete dimwit. He hasn't released a top ten single for over a year and he has been showing up in advertisements and small bit parts but not very much. He is also single and has been seen with many girls.

I'm an actor. I can make this work but first I have to get in contact with her and then I have to figure out why my brain isn't agreeing with my body. I actually feel hungry but I don't want to eat. I hate to blame my mother for that.

I take out my phone – his phone and I have to laugh because Fuwa has that weird finger print match as well as a retina scan but no passcode protection. I'm very glad that I set a passcode that only Kyoko and I know. I take a deep breath in and call knowing that I have to try to keep her on the line for as long as possible.

I wait for a moment before hearing her voice and it makes me very relieved to hear it. "Hizuri Kyoko speaking," she tells me and I sit down with my legs over the side of the bed, _Fuwas_ legs.

"Hey. I know you want to hang up but you have to listen to me," I try to tell her but I hear Fuwas voice echo back at me. "Kyoko, don't hang up."

"What do you want?" Kyoko asks in more of a bored tone than anything with actual anger. In fact the two of us are pretty sick of him being in our lives. I do understand Kyoko's desire to keep in touch with him from time to time, he was part of her childhood, a larger part than I was.

"The man you're with is an imposter," I try to tell her and she yawns.

"Yeah, yeah…is this what you're going to say in the morning Shota—ro-ro" her voice becomes distant and I wait. What happened? Did the line just cut out?

"Hello, Fuwa," I hear myself say. Damn it. Doesn't he see that this isn't funny? Is it really a body switch meaning that I'm speaking with Fuwa right now.

"I suppose you're behind this," I comment and hear a soft laughter.

"As if I would want it this way. We'll have to talk somewhere where Kyoko isn't, she shouldn't have to know, right?"

I freeze. I've had conversations between Ren and Kuon take place in my mind before but I haven't actually spoken to myself. This is strange and I'm worried what he means that Kyoko shouldn't know. Of course she has to know. Before I can say anything, I hear the dial tone and I growl frustrated before throwing the phone on the ground in anger. At least I know Kyoko's schedule today. If I move fast, I should be able to get to her before she starts her first job.

…

…

It was strange to talk to myself but I do have to admit that I have the better voice of the two of us. I hate that somebody else is using it though. I do have to stick to the positives. It's obvious that Hizuri works out and so this body is quite flexible without too many bad points and I am with Kyoko. If I keep pretending to be her stupid pathetic husband then she'll keep kissing me and holding me.

"I can't believe that he'd call like that, I'm sorry, I didn't want him to call," Kyoko tries to explain and she puts a cup of black coffee in front of me. I look at it. I usually start off with something a bit sweeter. Is this what being an American is about? He should at least show some respect to Japanese culture.

"He's annoying," I tell her trying to bite my tongue so I don't give the game away. Kyoko laughs and sits down opposite me but I stand up. There has to be some sugar or cream here somewhere. Kyoko watches me confused.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" she inquires and I find the sugar pot. Kyoko watches me as if I'm possessed as I go and put three spoons of sugar in my cup and then look around for any cream. "Are you feeling ill?" she asks as she comes to me and tries to get me to stop. She reaches up and feels my throat before tugging me to a chair. "Sit down," she says before standing before me and checking my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever and there's no strain to your lymph nodes."

"Why do you think that I'm feeling so ill?" I ask her and she looks at me as if I'm some alien life form. She takes a look at the cup of coffee before looking at me again as if I've broken some unknown rule. "Do you have any cream?"

"Cream?" she asks before nodding slowly as if I've just asked her for some divine act. "Yes, there is some cream," she goes to get it for me before watching me concerned. You'd have thought that I would have done more than put some sugar and cream into a cup of coffee.

Kyoko reaches out and smooths my hair, it's beyond obvious that she's concerned for me or for him. It's best that she doesn't know about this body swap problem. "You'd tell me if something was bothering you, right? I wouldn't be able to…" she sniffs and tries hard not to cry. "Kuon, if you ever get diagnosed with something then tell me okay or if there's a work problem. I'm not going to think any less of you or be afraid. I love you."

"Are you concerned about my weight?" I ask her and she blinks as if this was news to her. I mean, that's probably why she's so controlling about what goes in the coffee, right?

"This is nothing about your weight," she argues and then sighs. She reaches out and takes my hand. "It's just you always like being strong, you've always tried to take care of yourself and try not to worry others. You have to depend on other people sometimes, we all do."

I look at her before turning to the phone, "I need to make a call but I forgot my passcode," I tell her and she looks at me with more concern before taking the phone and unlocking it for me.

"It's the time and date you proposed to me," she says and I watch her. How on earth am I supposed to know that? It's not like I have his memories. "It's also two minutes earlier than I said yes because your proposal…there's a reason you're an actor."

"So, what's the problem? You look like you've seen a ghost," I tell her and she looks at the coffee cup before telling me sadly.

"I've never known you to add sugar to the coffee."

Damn, that guy really does care about his weight, doesn't he?

…..

…..

I managed to find some simple clothes in his collection. There's a leather jacket, black button up shirt, black denim pants. It's simple and I can move in it. That's all that matters. The hair I've tried to make more like my own, it's one way of feeling safer.

As I sit outside of the studio building that she has her filming in, I stand up. I see her roll her eyes as she knows that she has to pass me. "Kyoko," I tell her quickly, "You have to listen to me."

"Sho, I don't _have_ to do anything for you anymore," she tells me and I can sense a little anger and bitterness in her eyes. I know that they sometimes meet and she has no affection other than nostalgia for their friendship but I haven't felt this coldness for a while. "I don't even have to give you my friendship but maybe because I'm a masochist, I have."

"I know it's weird but this isn't my body," I try to tell her and she stops, giving me a rather pitying look.

"Just because you've put on some weight it doesn't make it not your body and if you're that worried then just…just never eat pudding again," she says as she gives me a challenging look. "What is this about? I'm having enough trouble understanding men this morning."

"Because that isn't your husband, not the one that you should have," I attempt to explain and she glares at me. I feel that I'm digging myself into an even deeper grave. She looks at me and rolls her eyes, "Use some of that fairytale logic to understand."

"Some of that fairytale logic?" Kyoko asks me before she puts out her leg as if to kick me but as I look at her she stops and stares at me as if she's caught in some kind of a trap. She stares at me, taking in something that's on my face. I don't get it. "Wait…this doesn't…your expression…"

"My expression?" I point to myself. Was there something about my expression that makes her stop and consider what is happening? How can I use this to my advantage?

"The way you're moving, your expression, it's…different," she says as she studies me and I have to take a chance. I reach out and without warning, bring her lips to mine. I know that she'd never let him do that to her. She struggles at first but soon it's as if the struggle is enough and she wraps her arms around me as if she was meant to kiss me. I'm wondering if she can feel the similarities or whether she has a crush on Fuwa.

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" she asks before glaring at me and shoves me. I guess in her mind she's now thinking that Fuwa assaulted her again. "Kuon is my husband! How could you even do a thing like that?" she asks me and before she can kick me. I put my hands on her shoulders gently.

"Ya ne Fuva (I am not Fuwa)" I tell her as she looks at me in shock and confusion. I feel better knowing that Fuwa doesn't know Russian but Kyoko studied it for months before meeting my mother so she could impress her with it. "Ya prosnulsya v etom tele. Mne nuzhno chtoby vy znali, chto ya ne Fuva (I woke up in this body. I need you to know that I am not Fuwa)."

"I don't want to kiss you again," she tells me and I look at her before sighing, I can understand that. "I only want to kiss Kuon, so do I want to kiss you?"

I look at her before sighing, I know what she's asking. "You want the answer in Japanese or Russian?" I ask her and she crosses her arms, looking at me and challenging me.

"Japanese will be fine," she tells me and I feel nervous about what is happening, it scares me that she could leave after telling me that she hates me.

"Whilst I would like to kiss you, I understand that you only want to kiss Kuon and kiss the Kuon body so whereas in my mind, it would devastate me to know that you were kissing him, I want to kiss you because I love you," I try to tell her and she puts a hand to my cheek before turning it from side to side. I know that she's really confused.

"Don't you dare move," she says with a bitter look in her eyes before reaching up to kiss me but then looks around and grabs to my wrist, dragging us off to a very private area where the press can't get to. I look around trying to get my breath but find that she kisses me and our lips seems to fit together in the same way as my true body, it's as if the pressure and position are enough to make the kiss seem right.

She blinks back tears as she pulls back and looks at me. "What the hell are you doing in Fuwa's body?" she asks and I nearly choke as that questions settles on my mind. Does she believe that I really am me? She freezes before seeming to shiver as if something has chilled her body and I reach out to touch her shoulder. "How could you let me share the same bed as Shotaro!?" she asks me and I look at her speechless.

"It's not like…why would I ever choose to occupy this body?" I ask her and she looks at me before putting a hand to my chest.

"What is Corn?" she asks and I laugh, only a small number of people know this about us despite this story being so significant.

"Either you're referring to the food, the stone that I gave you when you were six so that you could try to use it to help you with your sadness, or you're talking about me, the so-called fairy prince who feels like he needs to take an incredibly long shower to rid myself o-"

"No Russian dolls in the bathtub?" Kyoko asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I think that was a weird Cain Heel choice," I tell her as I rub the back of my shoulder. "It was fun. I much prefer the baths that we take together. Well, there was that time when you were worried about me and jumped in on me in the shower."

Kyoko's eyes widen and I look at her confused. Why is she staring at me like that…no, stupid, you're saying all of these words whilst in Fuwas body. Be glad that she isn't just acceptant of you saying this.

"It's hard to hear that out of Fuwa's mouth," she tells me and I give her an apologetic smile. Tears fill her eyes as she stares at me and then she wraps her arms around me, pressing her forehead into my chest. "I hate him," she tells me and I wrap my arms around her, she sniffs sadly. "I hate him. I hate that you have to be him. I hate that he did this to you."

"I'll be okay," I tell her, "I should probably get going. I just needed for you to know," I try to lighten the mood, "I guess now I know what hungry feels like." I turn to leave and she grabs me from behind, wrapping her arms around me and crying into my jacket.

"I'll see you later, right? You'll contact me later?" she begs and I turn around and see her looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Please, Kuon?" she says and I kiss the top of her head.

"I'll make sure of it." I tell her and start to walk away. I hate having to leave her.

"Kuon," she calls after me, looking at me as if she's wounded, "Even in that body, I still love you. You know that, right?" she seems to plead and of course I know it.

"I know," I assure her, "And I love you too."

…..

…..

As if my morning could get worse. First of all, Kuon has been acting off all morning and somehow I find myself less attracted to him and I hate that. How could I become less attractive to Kuon? It doesn't make sense. However, now I find Shotaro waiting for me as if my morning couldn't get worse.

I know I have to pass him but I wish that if I had to see him it would be on a better day than this. He stands up as if he has an emergency that I don't really want to care about. "Kyoko," he says quickly and I internally sigh. "You have to listen to me."

I don't know why he feels so much entitlement still. I've moved on from him. I couldn't move on further from him. I met someone else, I fell in love with him, got engaged, and even got married. He has no right to me at all. Kuon realizes that I'm my own person and it's because of his support that I managed to follow my own dreams.

"Sho," I tell him feeling angry, "I don't _have_ to do anything for you anymore. I don't even have to give you my friendship but maybe because I'm a masochist, I have."

Sho looks like he's woken up on the bad side of the bed and he's seeming more soft and gentle than his arrogant, egotistical self. I am beyond frustrated at the men in my life. "I know it's weird but this isn't my body." Wow, so he is his narcissistic self is still there. I can't believe that he's getting this way about not exercising enough or rather not being motivated enough to take care of himself.

"Just because you've put on some weight, it doesn't make it not your body and if you're that worried then just…just never eat pudding again," I challenge him before sighing, "What is this about? I'm having enough trouble understanding me this morning."

"Because," Sho tries to explain to me, "that isn't your husband, not the one you should have."

What the hell, Shotaro!? I know that Kuon and Sho aren't best friends and they never will be but he should have accepted that I love Kuon. Kuon has even allowed for my friendship with Shotaro to happen despite the way Shotaro treats him. I roll my eyes.

"Use some of that fairytale logic to understand."

"Some of that fairytale logic?" That pisses me off as he says this and I attempt to kick him in the shin but then I see the way he's looking at me. It's as if this is a Shotaro mask or Shotaro costume and I hate to admit that his behavior is similar to Kuon's. It's as if his facial expression is one I've seen on Kuon's face numerous times but he's Shotaro. This doesn't make sense. I must not have had a good night sleep. "Wait…this doesn't…" I whisper as I continue to watch him, "your expression."

"My expression?" Shotaro asks and it pisses me off how I'm having memories of Kuon flash through my mind as I look at him. I must be getting a fever.

"The way you're moving, your expression, it's different," I tell him wanting to study him. Something is wrong, something isn't natural. Before I know it, he has grabbed my chin and kissed me again. What the hell is he doing!? I think about struggling but somehow this feels like the kiss I should have had this morning. Somehow the way he's holding me seems like it fits, his kiss seems to fit and I hold him. Again, I hate that I'm just remembering my intimacy with Kuon and with Shotaro…wait…

"How did you learn to kiss like that?" I ask him before shoving him away. I glare at him. How dare he!? Even if my mind is screwed up this morning, you don't randomly force a married woman to kiss you. It was bad enough when I wasn't dating anyone but now…" Kuon is my husband!" I tell him with my eyes focusing on him again, "How could you even do a thing like that?" I ask before stretching my leg out to kick him. The next thing he does though doesn't make any sense to me.

He puts his hands on my shoulders with such an affectionate touch before I really worry about my sanity.

"Ya ne Fuva" he tells me and I freeze. This must be a nightmare because in what universe did the dimwitted Shotaro start speaking in Russian. Only three people speak to me in Russian and it's rarely Father unless he's helping me practice. "Ya prosnulsya v etom tele. Mne nuzhno chtoby vy znali, chto ya ne Fuva."

This doesn't make sense to me. How could he learn that? How could Kuon not remember how to access his phone this morning. I only unlocked it because I was worried about him having a cold and told him I wanted him to see a doctor. "I don't want to kiss you again," I tell him and he seems to sigh, "I only want to kiss Kuon," I freeze as things that shouldn't make sense clash against one another in my mind, "So do I want to kiss you?"

He sighs, dropping his head and my heart is shaking inside. His actions are so much like Kuon's. He spoke Russian with the same pace that Kuon speaks it. His kiss was just like Kuon's. I must have hit my head or something. "You want the answer In Japanese or Russian?"

"Japanese will be fine," I tell him and see anxiety in his expression.

"Whilst I would like to kiss you, I understand that you only want to kiss Kuon and kiss the Kuon body," I look at him confused, the Kuon body? "So whereas in my mind, it would devastate me to know that you were kissing him, I want to kiss you because I love you."

The answer leaves me more confused and afraid and I put my hand on his cheek. This is Shotaro's body. This is Shotaro's voice. Any sane person would see this man walking down the street and just think Sho Fuwa. I must have a concussion or something. I look at him. Maybe another kiss would help me figure it out. "Don't you dare move," I tell him before realizing that if the media were to see us that would be terrible. I take him to a private area where Kuon and I have snuck off to before and when I know nobody has followed us, I kiss him.

How does this feel so right? This is Shotaro's body but the kiss is so different. If I closed my eyes then I would feel as if I were kissing my husband, the man that I love above all others. As weird as it is, I believe that Shotaro trapped Kuon in his body but I don't know his motives for doing so.

I blink back tears as I start to realize why all of this feels so right. "What the hell are you doing in Fuwa's body?" I ask him and he breathes surprised that I'm acceptant of that fact. Wait. I've been sharing a bed with Shotaro. I've been kissing and hugging Shotaro. Shotaro has been taking advantage of me. I'm going to kill him. I shiver and Kuon reaches to touch my shoulder. "How could you let me share the same bed as Shotaro?" I ask him feeling disgusted and of course he's speechless.

"It's not like…why would I ever choose to occupy this body?" he asks me and I put a hand to his chest. Now that I have a clearer idea of what's happened, I just want to touch him. I try to be careful though. When I found out that Ren and Corn were the same person as Kuon, I wanted that story to remain special and private between us. It's as if a miracle led us back to one another.

I look at him before asking that significant question, "What is Corn?" I ask and he laughs.

"Either you're referring to the food, the stone that I gave you when you were six so that you could try to use it to help you with your sadness, or you're talking about me, the so-called fairy prince who feels like he needs to take an incredibly long shower to rid myself o—"

I laugh to myself, I know that despite this unfortunate body, that it's him on the inside, "No Russian dolls in the bathtub?" I ask. The only people who really know what went on between Cain and Setsu are us. The president might have some ideas but it's not as if we went around telling people.

He rubs his back and it's so strange to see these movements and these words coming out of _Shotaro's_ body. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands but first I need to get them to switch back as I don't think that I could do more than bruise Kuon's body. At the first sign of blood, I would weaken and feel terrified of him being hurt even if it is that asshole inhabiting it. "I think that was a weird Cain Heel choice," he tells me, "It was fun. I much prefer the baths that we take together," I twitch as I hear this. The idea of Shotaro and I bathing together sickens me. "Well, there was that time when you were worried about me and jumped in on me in the shower."

"It's hard to hear that out of Fuwa's mouth," I tell him as he looks at me, confused about my reaction. I wrap my arms around Kuon, pressing my forehead to Shotaro's chest. At least Kuon is alive. "I hate him," I whisper wondering if he can hear my words. He wraps his arms around my body and I try to control my tears. "I hate him. I hate that you have to be him. I hate that he did this to you."

"I'll be okay," he tells me and of course he is. Kuon is going to be okay. I'll make sure that he's okay. "I should probably get going. I just needed for you to know. I guess now I know what hungry feels like," he says before turning to leave. I'm scared to see him go. I don't know the next time I'll see him or be able to touch him. I grab him from behind, still unable to stop myself from crying.

"I'll see you later, right?" I ask him. I need him. I'm going to feel sad and sick and pained without him even if he is in Shotaro's body. I won't let Shotaro get away with stealing his body either. "You'll contact me later?" As he turns, I look up at him and I have to tell myself to look at the facial expression and not the face. "Please, Kuon?" I ask him and he kisses my forehead.

"I'll make sure of it," he tells me and I can't let him leave like that. He has to understand, he needs to understand.

"Kuon!" I call after him. I don't want him to leave but I know it's the best option we have. "Even in that body, I still love you. You know that, right?" I ask him because I know about his insecurity. It's a type of insecurity that I don't think the real Shotaro even has. I think my life would be worse if there was no cure but I'd rather run away with Kuon in Shotaro's body than stay here with Shotaro in Kuon's body.

"I know," he tells me, his expression softening, "And I love you too."

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **I think that this is the longest chapter that I've written for a while**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Parental Lock

**AN:** I'm going to hopefully continue writing after next week with my other fics and hopefully get a chapter of Repeat Previous Song updated today or tomorrow. I've had some stuff going on and just feel like taking the next week easy and hopefully the manga chapter won't be too painful to read when it comes out.

 **Chapter Two : The Parental Lock**

Argh!

This situation sucks so badly and I'm completely torn at how to approach it. I could use this opportunity to either destroy HIzuri's career and his reputation, make Kyoko fall out of love with him either by being a completely neglectful husband or one who emotionally and maybe even physically abuses her or I could make a deal with Hizuri that neither one of us does damage to the other. I guess ignoring calls on the cellphone and not going out today wasn't the best idea.

I feel a darkened aura as I sit in the kitchen looking for something to eat. This guy has an amazing apartment, no wonder Kyoko never invited me here. They definitely put their money together to afford something that is three times bigger than my own. I don't know why I feel a chill in the air but the door beeps telling me it's unlocked and Kyoko comes into the apartment angrily.

Did that guy upset her or something? She didn't seem upset this morning, she was worried about me and telling me to go to the doctor. Maybe she's menstruating or something? Is it better not to ask about how psychotic she can get? I rise and go over to her and see her glare at me. Yeah. Something is going on between her and Hizuri.

"What did you do?" she asks me as if about to flip out completely. This guy is a monster. To get Kyoko this angry, he must only be pretending to be a gentleman. I've heard stories about his past. I actually had given him the benefit of the doubt, a lousy decision if any.

"I'm not sure," I tell her with a weak laugh as I push his hand through his hair. He definitely needs a more fragrant shampoo if he's going to attract women. "I didn't feel like going to work today."

"It's a good thing that you didn't. Despite all those commercials, you still suck as an actor," she tells me and I blink in shock. Is that how she and her husband talk behind closed doors. "Kuon is always going to be the better actor," she fumes. "I managed to tell Yashiro and Lory that Kuon was ill and needed some time off. It was difficult for them but Kuon has an amazing reputation in Japan. People are fortunately willing to change schedules for _him_. When was the last time someone actually paid _you_ some real attention? Is that why you're in his body!?"

My eyes widen and I look at her in shock. How was she able to figure that out with just coffee, is that guy so strict about what he puts into his body that just three spoons of sugar and some cream allow her to become psychic or some crap like that!?

"How did…you…" I start slowly and she glares at me.

"How do you think?" she fumes before grabbing a bag from a men's clothing store. "There, three days worth of clothes that are Kuon's size. You are not to touch anything else that belongs to him. You are not going to cause physical damage to his body. You are not going to share either a bedroom or a bathroom with me. If you don't like it, then tough _Shotaro_."

I blink, how did she manage to get all of this just from a cup of coffee, the girl is insane. "You were able to tell this from the coffee? What did you do…read the remaining coffee grounds like tea leaves?" I ask her but she appears even angrier.

" _Kuon_ came to me in your body," she tells me as she looks at me as if I'm an idiot. "He told me what is going on. He's willing to pretend to be you and try to preserve your reputation and if you are any kind of a good person _or_ if you ever did want to be my friend, you'll give him the same respect."

"And if I want to damage his career?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow and Kyoko glares at me again but starts to laugh bitterly.

"Don't forget that he's in _your_ body and if you do anything to hurt him then you'll have both him _and_ I against you. I know you think you're a tough guy but people don't cross the Hizuris without it coming back to haunt them." She takes out her phone and shows it to me, "You do anything and I'll call him and tell him to do things in your career where you won't be able to return no matter how much you want to."

"I told that guy that you weren't supposed to know," I tell her. Maybe she'll understand that that would have made her life easier, she sometimes acts rash and stupid if she doesn't know what's going on. She would have been happier just believing that I was her husband until I was able to convince her of the truth. Her glare deepens.

"So you would have kept sleeping with me, kept taking advantage of me, tried to pretend that somebody actually loved you. Kuon cares about me and he protects me even if he's not here with me. I also protect him and I am determined not to let him down."

I stare at her, not knowing what to say and so I grab the clothes and go to the guest room.

It would have been much easier had she not discovered any of this.

…..

…..

I am having a hard time figuring out what to do about this. I managed to – at last minute mind you – meet with Fuwa's manager and talk about some show that he's appearing in and the funny thing is that I don't even know if I can sing. I mean, I feel that because I was silent and nodded and made comments int the right place that they didn't think I wasn't Fuwa but I'm relying on my acting skills for that.

I don't know what to do or even what messes I'll have to clean up in my own body when I return.

I also have to think of the worst case scenario in that I'll have to be Sho Fuwa for the rest of my life. I'll suddenly become used to looking in the mirror at this body, I'll suddenly start getting used to this voice, I might even think it too hard to carry the name Kuon Hizuri and just give my life over and become Shotaro Fuwa.

This is total crap. I do not deserve this.

I don't know if I _should_ speak to anyone. If I go into the LME building it'll be as if I'm issuing a showdown between myself and Fuwa and it won't end pretty. Everyone there is a huge Kuon fan, I _know_ that they are huge Kuon fans because I made it that way. I was nice to people. I was professional. I was charismatic and I didn't treat people like crap. I don't even know how to get in touch with Yashiro or Boss without…well Boss maybe the Russian thing would work on him if I said some love phrases or something.

I freeze.

My parents. I want this nightmare, this horror show to end before my parents have a chance to find out what's going on. I can imagine Fuwa saying something to intentionally hurt the parents that I don't deserve anyway. They put themselves through emotional pain so that I could try to build a good life for myself. I want to live up to who they want me to be. I want to continue my good relationship with them and it's not as if I could kiss my dad and things would be okay.

I sigh as I grab the phone and take slow breaths. I have to try to stay calm. Kyoko probably just got back home and I did tell her that I'd contact her. I have the user ID unhidden and I call.

"Hizuri Kyoko speaking," I hear. I hear those words before even a second dial tone.

"Hey," I sigh, "How are you? I told you that I'd call. I know that I can't be with you," I try to tell her, "but I'm always with you. How was your day, princess?" I inquire. It's strange how I can hear the echo of this voice. I am really begging with the universe here that she doesn't continue to associate me with this voice. It won't happen right that she'll stay with him just because of the body.

I really do love her with everything within my heart…my hypothetical heart at least.

…

…

As I pass by Kyoko's room in search for something to drink, I hear her giggling on the phone and get a flashback of our childhood. I sometimes feel that it would have been me had I treated her with respect and affection that I felt too much above. I only realized my feelings for her when it was too late and all she could see was Tsuruga.

"I can't believe that I won't see you tonight. The only times I don't see you are when you're on location or I'm on location or when we're really busy but I hate the fact that we're both in Tokyo and you're not here."

When did she become this pathetic of a woman? Yes, she has the hottest career of an actress her age and she is considered both the most talented and beautiful woman in all of Japan but she has fallen into that trap of love. She should wake up and realize that, although he attempts to hide it, Hizuri is as human as the rest of us.

"Don't even joke about that," she says in response to whatever dumb thing he said, "That is not your body, well yes, it physically and technically _is_ your body but it's not you. Even though you sound like _him_ , those words I'm trying to picture you telling me them."

She sighs and I glance at her, she looks so blissful that it's annoying. How could she let some guy slurp up her soul. She should be alone. It would be best for her if she were alone.

"Maybe he won't call. I love you too, promise to call me in the morning. I'm not going to hang up if you don't promise me that," she says and I feel sick as I hear that "L" word come out of her mouth. At one time, I was the only person she would use that word for. She finishes the call and I hear my phone buzzing, or rather _his_ phone and she hears it too. I grab it seeing that it's a video call from 'Dad'. Heh, my parents cut me off when I became a celebrity, his should as well.

"Hi," I say smugly as I take the call and see an older blond looking back at me. This guy still gets the media in his face every time he returns to Japan. "What's up?"

"Not much," the man chuckles, "You look healthy. Your mother is doi-"

"Blah blah blah," I tell him and he looks at me startled. "You're a complete bore. I only answered the phone to tell you to shut up and leave me alone. You completely destroyed my life," I stretch out and see Kyoko there trying to snatch the phone. She looks panicked.

"Kuon, I don't understand. Did something happen? If something did happen then you can talk to me about it. Is everything okay with your work? Is Kyoko okay?"

"Kyoko and I are getting a divorce," I lie to him and the man seems flustered. "I guess that's your fault too, you never showed me love as a child. I'd have been better off with a different father."

I feel something like a rush of dark energy and it's as if something is around my throat. Kyoko slaps me before taking back the phone, the man looks completely taken aback as she hits me and the last thing I see is him trying to sort his feelings out between anger and sadness.

"Father, I am _so sorry_ ," she says as she holds the phone as if it's what she needs to save her life. "Please, don't take a word of that to heart. I need to explain this to you," Kyoko glares at me before storming off to her bedroom and locking the door closed.

…..

…..

I can't bear to see Kuu looking so upset. I know that he's always thought about that question about whether he contributed to Kuon's sadness. It's not fair that he has to feel this way just because Shotaro is manipulating all of us. Hopefully Father believes me before he gets too depressed. Kuon and I try to do everything in our power to keep him and Julie happy. That's why Kuu calls weekly to have a video conversation with Kuon for about an hour and a half. I don't want to see Father getting hurt.

"Father," I whisper as I sit down on the bed. "This is going to be hard to explain."

"Is he okay? Did he have a concussion or head trauma?" Father asks, his own pain is dwarfed by his concern for his son. I know that Father would react the same way if I was in that position. I also know that under normal circumstances, he would side with Kuon over me due to his fatherly instincts. He's Kuon's father first and mine second and that's the way it should be.

"Father, I know that you don't believe in magic. You and Kuon have always used logic to solve any problems that you've each had but Kuon and this guy, Sho Fuwa, switched bodies. You remember that Sho is Kuon's rival?" I ask and Father nods slowly trying to understand this. "Would I ever hit Kuon?"

"Only for his own good," Father tells me and I smile. I have to agree with that, if slapping sense into Kuon was the only way to approach the situation then I would do it. I look down sadly.

"I promise you that that is not Kuon. Kuon would _never_ speak to you that way and I would have called you immediately once the doctor had given me information if he got sick or injured. I can give you the phone number that Kuon is using if you want to speak with him. He spoke to me in Russian today and told me things private between myself and him, I know it's weird Father but it's not him in that body."

Father nods, "I'd appreciate that number. The body that he's in," I see Father looking nervous, he's turned a little pale, "It's not injured or dying or something like that? He's okay, isn't he?"

"He's okay, Father," I assure Kuu and see the relief and also confusion on his face. "I assure you, he's in the body of an asshole but other than that, he's okay."

…

…

I should probably take a shower or something because it doesn't feel as if I'm getting home tonight or at least to my home. I can't believe that Kyoko's with that jerk but now that she knows the truth, he can't get to her in the way he might have been planning. I just feel lonely but I have to figure out how to work this body. Doing something reckless might be fun but I don't think that it would make Kyoko happy so I might as well pretend to be Fuwa until I find the cure.

My dad usually calls me on this night of the week. He's been doing it since I told the Japanese public that I am his son. It makes both of us feel better and helps us stay connected and updated. I hope that he's too busy to call tonight. If he gets through to someone who sounds like me but is unpredictable, he could get hurt and the last thing I want to do is hurt my father.

I hear the phone but it's a withheld number and I don't know if it's one of the girls that have already called, that Fuwa has hooked up with in the past. I hesitantly take it and answer as I cringe, "Fuwa Sho speaking."

The words that I hear are in a very familiar voice despite them being in Russian and I am hopeful that Kyoko managed to explain the situation to him. I don't know why else Kuu HIzuri would be calling Sho Fuwa.

"Zdravstvuyte, ya nadeyus', chto eto ty, Kuon. (Hello, I hope it is you, Kuon)." I take a quick inhale in relief. "Yesli eto ty, to skazhi chto-nibud', chto dokzayvayet, chto eto ty. Ya nadeyus', chto chelovek, s kotorym ya govoril ran'she, byl ne ty. (If it is you, then say something that proves it is you. I hope that the person I spoke to before was not you)"

"On skazai tebe chto-nibud' obidnoye, pap? (did he say something offensive to you, dad?)" I ask before thinking about the most important thing, saying something that would help prove to my dad that this is real. It's maybe a stupid memory but it's something that we've privately joked about in the past.

"Kogda ya byl molodym, my otpravilis' v Yaponiyu. Ya nikogda ne izuchal sistemu pis'ma I poetomu khotel poyti v Makdonald's. Mne bylo legche chitat' menyu. Vy otveli menya v MOZ Burger I skazali chot tak luchse. Ya skazal vam, chto Makdonal'ds byl luchshe."

(When I was young, we went to Japan. I never studied the writing system and therefore I wanted to go to McDonalds. It was easier for me to read the menu. You took me to MOZ Burger and said it was better. I told you that McDonalds was better.)

Dad laughs in relief, "I'm really glad that you still know your Russian," he tells me, "and I'm equally glad that it wasn't you that I spoke to before. That would have been a shock." I pause, Dad is speaking in Japanese and so I guess that means he trusts me. It should be okay for me to speak in Japanese as well.

"I don't think Mom would let me forget it," I reply hating that I have to speak to my father using this voice, "or she wouldn't forgive me if I did."

"I'm the same way, some mornings she will only speak to me in Russian to test whether I'm losing it," Dad tells me with a soft laugh, he doesn't seem phased by the way that I sound right now. I wonder why that is. I feel disgusted hearing the echo of that voice. "I test her on her Japanese all the time but she says that since you and Kyoko live in Japan, she's of course going to make sure to speak it beyond fluency so that she can visit you two more. How is it working with the two of you?"

"We'll figure it out. Hopefully tomorrow I'll wake up and I'll be in my own body," I tell him and Dad takes a weak breath in. "If that doesn't work, we'll meet as friends but if it continues on for too long, I trust that she'll choose me."

"Kuon," Dad says, his voice holding some anxiety to it, "May I see you? I know you're not in your own body but I want to see you."

I hesitate but Dad rarely asks me for anything. He always respects me, always makes sure that I'm taken care of. Dad would give me anything. If I were in trouble and he could save either me or himself, I know that he'd choose me. I have to give him this.

"Okay," I whisper, "I'll be right back." I end the call and then choose to do a video call with him. I know his phone number by heart. As he answers he hums as he looks at me. I feel bad that I have to speak to him like this. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Jellyfishhh, Kaname671, misherukuro

 **AN: I think I'm going to try to make my chapters longer this year. Thank you for all of the support. More details about the switch will appear.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Your Hands On Me

**AN:** There's something really scary and adult in this chapter so I'm sorry, it's not really funny but I don't know, I was inspired by one of the reviews from the last chapter.

 **Chapter Three – Your Hands On Me**

I really can't believe that that jerk left her like this. I mean, if I were with Kyoko then I would _be_ with Kyoko. I wouldn't want to think of her as alone and holding a pillow whilst crying in the living room. This isn't fair to her. In no way is this fair to her and it's _his_ fault. I know where to get something that's going to make her feel better and I know who from. It might not be one of the facts that I _want_ to know but hey, it's his body, doesn't matter if I get caught this time.

"I'm going out," I tell her as I reach for a coat and my hand goes to a fashionable black one that some designer created. Kyoko leaps to her feet immediately and grabs a blue one that isn't as nice and looks a little worn out.

"Here," she says attempting to hand it to me and I raise an eyebrow.

"You want your husband to go out and not look his best. You know, however your husband looks reflects on you," I tell her and she glares at me looking like a spoiled brat. She turns around and gets me more worn out shoes. "Are you serious?" I ask as I look at the items. This guy has some decent clothes – though I hate admitting that – so why can't I wear some of those?

"I want my husband to be here," she tells me as she continues to glare at me. She takes a step back so that her arm is covering her eyes and her body shakes. This isn't going to be a time that I need to comfort her, right? What is with her? Is she on her period or something? Girls always get this way during their 'special time'.

"Well he's right here," I sigh and she raises a hand as if to strike me but decides against it. She walks forward and grabs her own coat and I have the feeling that she's going to see _him_. It's why she's been crying. "Make sure the press get a lot of pictures," I smile and she puts the coat down, her hand shaking and she steps back.

"Sorry," she whispers and my eyes widen. Did she just apologize to me? Is this because I'm in this body. I hate that that guy seems to have a soothing effect on her.

I look at her wondering whether to say something before leaving and I hear her start to cry. She's just an immature little girl. She's still a plain and boring woman who is the same as every other woman, she just has more skill in hiding it.

…

…

As I return to the apartment, I walk down the hall and see Kyoko lying in the bed, she's still holding the pillow tight but now she's facing her phone whilst it sits on _his_ pillow and I see that she's trying to touch it. It's pathetic. How could someone get like this? It's sickening how much of a puppy dog she is, following her husband.

"Come," I tell her and she looks up at me confused. I pull out some ice cream and shake it and she glares at me again before putting her hand on the phone. I sigh before pulling out some princess sprinkles and some rose colored glasses with some wine. "We both need to be comforted."

"Comforted?" I hear my voice on the other side of the call.

"He brought some wine and some ice cream," Kyoko says before sitting up. She looks to the phone in concern as he tells her that he has to go anyway as there's a meeting with some producers in the morning. Is he really going to go to _my_ jobs? At least I know where to find him. "I love you, okay?" she tells me as she puts her hand over the phone and I'm glad that she's somehow following me.

I pull out the special bottle that I managed to get his hands on. I take the wine to the kitchen along with the ice cream and toppings. Before she notices, I put enough of the liquid within the bottle in her glass. She takes a shaky breath as she looks at the wine and smiles.

"Thank you, Sho" she says and I'm surprised that she's acting like this. She's supposed to be tougher than this. She digs out a spoon and I wonder how many times they have ice cream in this palace of theirs. She drinks some of the wine and then looks confused.

"It tastes different than when we had it before," she tells me and I take a weak breath in. I meant to calm her down but if she finds out that I added something to her drink then I've screwed up and she could easily kick me out.

"Must be your mood," I tell her and she looks at me confused before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. I know that by seeing him, hearing him, it's really helping her cope with this. I sit down opposite her as I hand her a bowl of ice cream and see her yawn. This really did calm her down.

…

…

I feel as if I've been put into oil. I feel gross and sticky and in a lot of pain and I realize that I'm not wearing any clothes or pajamas. I don't remember going to bed or taking off my clothes. I just remember that I was drinking wine and eating ice cream and maybe I just had a terrible dream. Maybe the whole thing yesterday was a dream and Kuon and Shotaro are in their own bodies.

As I manage to become aware of my surroundings, I see Kuon looking at me, watching me. It's all a dream. "Hi," I smile to him before putting my hand on my forehead, "Did we have sex last night?" I ask wanting to be honest with myself. Maybe I had a cold. I feel like I got drunk last night and I don't really understand that, I thought…no, I lost my mind yesterday and was unable to tell the difference between Shotaro and Kuon so I can't trust any memories of the previous day.

"You seemed to enjoy it," Kuon shrugs as he stares at me.

I laugh softly, "I always enjoy it," I tell him trying to fight away this headache. I close my eyes, "Kuon, you wouldn't believe this insane dream I had. I don't think even screenwriters would be able to come up with that sort of thing."

I close my eyes and he comes towards me and strokes my hair back. It's comforting. He always knows how to comfort me. "I need to take some medicine before work," I tell him and he pulls my nude body to him. He's a little more aggressive than usual. It's my body. My body feels strange so I have to blame this sickness.

"You're happier with me, right?" he asks me and I feel the question is somewhat weird. I'm happier than what? I take a deep breath before reaching out for him. I sit up and put my hand on his cheek. He's gorgeous. I always think that he's absolutely gorgeous.

I lean in to kiss him and I feel sick. The kiss…why doesn't the kiss feel…this can't be happening. I look at him confused. The kiss feels like yesterday but yesterday didn't happen. I look down feeling as if I'm about to vomit as memories of the previous day come into my mind.

I look down because I can't see Kuon as I ask this, "Did you drug me?" I ask him. I know he could lie and tell me no but if this _is_ Kuon then he wouldn't lie to me and he wouldn't drug me. He'd be really concerned by my even asking this question.

"It was meant to relax you," he says and I wish that he was speaking in a different voice. I feel as if I'm about to die. He took advantage of me? Has he been doing this to a lot of women? I never thought that he'd do this, that Shotaro would fall so low. "You agreed to sleeping with me. I'm technically _him_ right now so it's not as if you cheated on him?"

I shake my head. I don't know how he could tell me this. If it was Kuon who had endured a head injury and had turned into Shotaro then it would be different and I'd be able to forgive him because it would _be_ Kuon but this isn't Kuon. "You made me cheat on my husband," I whisper as I feel my grudges slipping out and the room turning cold and dark.

"I told you it's _his_ body," Shotaro says and I hate that all of this is being said in Kuon's voice.

"If you think," I shake as I wrap myself up in the blanket, "that sex is about the physical and not about the emotional then I feel really really sorry for you," I tell him. I don't know if Kuon will ever forgive me for this, the _real_ Kuon, the one that I married.

"Get out or I'll murder you," I tell him and close my eyes tight. I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to think of Kuon's body doing these terrible things to me. He's my sweet Kuon. This is Shotaro. I can't let my mind slip.

…

…

It was strangely easy to confuse those music video producers that I was Fuwa. I managed to get a new contract for him and his music and I just hope he repays me by never coming back to Kyoko again and also from saving me from singing in public.

As I look around thinking of how to feed this body, I see Kyoko as if she's waiting for me but she looks ill. Did something happen? I take a look around again before coming over to her realizing that nobody is staring at me at least for right now. As I come nearer her, her eyes widen and she bows her head, turning from me. I hesitate and pull back.

"Kyoko?" I ask confused. Did I do something wrong? I know I'm in this body but she was fine with it yesterday, no "fine" isn't the right word. Acceptant, maybe?

"I don't want to be here," she tells me and I take a step backwards. I don't understand this. Didn't she come here. "I thought that I wanted to talk to you but please leave me alone," she says and I don't know what changed. My eyes widen and I stand there nervously. Did something happen? I don't…did I do something to hurt her? "If you love me at all you'll get away from me. I don't want to hate you but right now I do."

I freeze.

She should know that I love her with everything inside my entire being. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't. I have to remind myself that it's the body that she hates, she doesn't hate who I am on the inside. I've seen her like this before but this time I know it'd be best if I followed her wish. "Please promise me that you'll call me if you need me," I whisper to her. "I'm not him. I'm not Fuwa."

"I know," she nods and I feel my heart squeeze. So she knows that and she still came here to tell me to stay away from her.

I reach out to touch her but second guess myself, I put my arm down and look at her. "I love you. If I could change back I would. Please don't hesitate to call me, no apologies necessary. I understand," I tell her before walking away. I take a look at her again. I really wish that I could do something, be with her, keep her from being so upset but I'm not in my own body, I'm in Fuwa's and it's best for me to keep away from her.

I just don't know what went wrong.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews make me happy**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, Melchormonica8, misherukuro, Paulagato

 **Author Response**

Thank you for all of the support. Kyoko isn't someone who can't defend herself but Sho's actions have caused a lot of pain for her. Kuon will be trying even harder to get back into his own body because he doesn't know what happened. Lory will get involved soon but will he understand what Kyoko's trying to say 😉


	5. Chapter 4 - You Can't Beat Yourself

AN: This chapter is shorter than I'd like but I did like the ending sentence. I'm going to try for at least 2.8k next chapter and ideally 3.25k

 **Chapter Four – You Can't Beat Yourself**

I feel lost. Despite being in this body, despite trying to make the most out of this body, my wife doesn't want me. I can't blame her. I'm stuck living the life of someone who hurt her greatly but these hands aren't mine, this body isn't mine and yet he gets to be closer to my wife than I do. I don't know what went wrong and that troubles me.

The only comfort I have is knowing that as I'm sitting at this exclusive bar is that I have arranged to meet someone who will hopefully make things easier for me. I hear people still talking about Fuwa excitedly and I make a fist. I have to try to find a way out of this. There must be magic users, people who have control of curses and know how to break them. I should be trying to find _those_ people.

Someone touches my back and I look up to see the older actor wearing his sunglasses and with his hair pushed back. A hat would have been a lot more of a disguise. People tend to look for that dyed blond hair when it comes to him. "Hey," he says as he takes a seat next to me. "You're _you_ , right?" he asks.

"Yeah," I nod speaking English although his accent is very thick. I should have known that Fuwa never trained his body to speak foreign languages, that takes work and Fuwa is hardly the most diligent person. "Sorry, that this had to -"

"Let's go outside," Dad gestures and I nod, paying for the drinks that I've had and following him into the cold evening. He looks at me confused. "You're…"

"Is this one of those times when you're going to ask me everything about my life just to make sure that I really have switched bodies with someone else?" I ask and Dad laughs a little at that. He keeps studying me, nodding every so often but I know that his brain is trying to trust me and trust this news that I've told him. I don't even want to trust it.

"One of those times?" Dad asks as he gives me a strange look. "First of all, you should feel lucky that I would do anything to keep my son safe and second, I don't think that this is a hobby of yours jumping in and out of bodies. I mean, it's not something I tend to schedule."

"And if you switched bodies with Boss, how would you handle it?" I ask and Dad gives me a response that I didn't expect.

"See what the extent of his costume collection is. I've always wanted to have the clean look where I can look flashy and still stylish but I wonder what his costumes are. He tends to surprise me with something new," Dad tells me and I roll my eyes.

"People have come to forget that you're not a natural blond," I tell him and he smiles.

"You have gorgeous blond hair…usually," Dad tells me, "and you will again. I am determined that we can get your body back. We just need to figure out what the method of taking it was in the first place. I wonder if Boss can sort to that as well. It'll be something hard to figure out."

"Dad," I say slowly as I try to look away. "Kyoko doesn't want me, I failed her…she doesn't want me."

"I doubt that Kyoko is that shallow," Dad says and I don't know what's going on. I don't think it's a shallow feeling but she and Fuwa have clashed so much in the past, there's so much awkward history there. I can't really be surprised that she would start to hate me for occupying this body, I'm starting to hate myself for occupying this body.

"It's not based on looks. She has a history with Fuwa, she doesn't trust Fuwa, it's not a…it's not a personal thing," I try to tell him and he watches me.

"She loves you and why are you staying away from that apartment? You pay for your share of the rent?" Dad tells me, "Stay there, be with her, see what's going on for yourself."

"You really think I should do that?" I ask and Dad nods. Maybe he does have a point.

…..

…

It wasn't my sweet Kuon who had hurt me in that way that only a swine hurts a woman. It was not Kuon. It is not Kuon that I am looking at right now despite it being his body. I take a deep breath in and bow my head. The look of pain on hi—Shotaro's face killed me. He doesn't understand how disgusted I feel, how much I don't want to trust another man.

I try to find myself somewhere to sit down and just look out of the window. "You should leave," I tell him hearing noises behind me but it's not as if I can just make him immobile. I want Kuon to put Kuon's hand on my shoulder and wrap me up in his arms. I don't want this. I sigh. He really did look so lost and so hurt. I wanted to make sure that he had a chance to be happy but maybe the president is right, I don't really know the meaning of happiness or the meaning of love.

I hear a hard knock on the door and look up at Sho, I glare at him, my heart starting to crumble as I realize that I'm actually looking into those emerald eyes and glaring. I don't want to associate what Shotaro does with what Kuon does. I need some way of breaking out of this.

"Don't even think about answering it," I warn Shotaro before going to the door.

I look out the peephole and my heart drops. Kuon is here in Shotaro's body. As much as I want to see him, I'm not sure if I can act in the same way that I used to. I was such a coward and I don't want him to see me as weak or know what really happened.

"Go away," I speak loudly, forcefully.

He laughs, "I live here too," he yells back and I know that now this has gained Sho's attention. It's going to be weird to see the two of them together and appear to take Sho's side when I'm really on Kuon's side. I am always on Kuon's side.

"Not while you're in that -" I try to argue back but Shotaro moves forward and opens the door and I see a hatred that is rare in Shotaro's eyes, even when Shotaro is in the body of it.

"So, you're playing happy couple living together in my body," Kuon says as he cracks his neck and I start to remind myself of how much better Kuon's body is in terms of the athletic build and defined muscles than Shotaro's. Shotaro might do acting on occasion, Kuon does it professionally.

"That's right…Fuwa…" Shotaro says and I open my mouth to speak but he has his arm wrapped around me and is pulling me close. I step aside and am surprised to see Kuon throw his own body against the wall and put a hand flat on his chest. He isn't afraid of the body getting hurt.

"Don't you dare call me that disgusting name!" Kuon barks back and I see his hand shaking as its positioned on his chest. I look between them. I need to concentrate. This is Kuon protecting me, this isn't Shotaro coming in and attacking Kuon. This is Kuon protecting me.

…

…..

I turn to Kyoko, she's looking as if she wants none of this but this actually does concern her. What happens to this body concerns her and she's not acting like too good of a wife to just allow that to happen. I wonder what would come of me burning this body right in front of him. Cutting this body in front of him. It would destroy him wouldn't it. However, it is nice to see my body up close…I don't really get the chance to. It would be much better were more people to look like me.

"It's not as disgusting as the name Hizuri or Tsuruga," I smirk back and he throws me onto the ground. He seems to have no problem beating up his own body. As he kicks me I see a blinding light for a moment. Damn! Why is he so fond of hurting his own body!? He pushes me to the wall and holds me there with his foot.

"What is your…problem?" I ask him as I cough and he glares to me.

"You really think that this will win Kyoko over to you?" he asks with a cold and bitter laugh. "Look. It's not the body that Kyoko is interested in. Kyoko's got more depth than that. She's far more intelligent than that."

This guy is blinded by love. He doesn't have to praise her so much. If you praise a girl like that then she's less likely to do anything to impress you and I've definitely been able to have her impress me, have her comfort me on a physical level. I hear his steady breathing and I want to tell him what happened. I know that Kyoko probably hasn't told him.

"Kuon," Kyoko says in a steady voice, "I told you that…"

"I know what you told me," Hizuri says with a cocky smile and now I feel like I'm looking into a mirror. This man and I have nothing in common so how can our facial expressions share such a similarity. "I simply am choosing not to listen."

Damn it. This guy is like me. I stand up, pushing my back against the wall for support. I try to throw a punch but I can't. My body would take a while to heal were it to get hurt and then the advertisers wouldn't want someone without flawless skin showing off their products. I need to rebuild my fame and popularity, a black eye would cause a negative feeling to that.

"You can't do it, can you?" he laughs. What right has he got to laugh about this!?

"Do what?" I ask. I don't want him to look so superior to me. I don't want him to think that he's won and that I'm just going to give up on being with Kyoko. That isn't going to happen. I look at him as if he's stupid despite how much looking at my own body brings more respect than looking at his.

"Hit your own body, see you love yourself too much. I don't care what happens to my body right now apart from anything that can't heal. I'm also very skilled at knowing _what_ can't heal. What would I say anyway were a reporter to ask me what happened? Sho Fuwa beat me up?" he shrugs but I know the most powerful weapon that I have towards him.

It's going to be me who has the last laugh here.

I look at him and my eyes narrow, I raise an eyebrow before very simply telling him.

"I had sex with Kyoko."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, melchormonica8


	6. Chapter 5 - Consequences

**AN:** A little short again but the heat really makes me feel exhausted when writing this

 **Chapter Five - Consequences**

"I had sex with Kyoko"

Those words are going around and around in my mind and I feel sick and dizzy and if I shouldn't be here anymore. I know that that is my body saying that and usually that would be okay but it feels like a dirty glove, wearing someone else's protection so to speak. He had sex with my wife and she looks guilty about it. I don't know how it happened but it's making me feel all kinds of anger.

I look down and try to figure this out, did she know that she was having sex with him or did she think it was me? If she thought it was me then that's forgivable and I don't think that the first option is much of an option at all.

"How?" I ask as I turn to Kyoko and she opens her mouth but is interrupted by the asshole.

"Well, you know, sharing a bed, putting certain things in certain places," Fuwa tells me and I shake my head. I don't need to hear the details of _how_ they had sex and honestly, I'd really prefer to not hear those words but the question still lingers. Why did she do that?

"How did it happen….Kyoko?" I ask trying to block Fuwa out. It's harder to do because that _is_ my body right there but I need to know the truth. Did he test her? Lie to her? Manipulate her? Or did she truly crave the touch of human flesh so much that she thought that just because it's my body, it's okay for her to have this type of a relationship with him.

"He drugged me," Kyoko tells me and I feel the anger go through me again. Kyoko's eyes are filling with tears and I feel that protectiveness inside of me. I just want to take care of her. How dare he take advantage of her in this way because that's exactly what he's doing, what he's done. He's taken advantage of her. "I would never - I thought -"

"It's okay," I tell her and she looks at me as if confused. I know that she's trying to figure out whether I'm lying or not or whether I'm just trying to avoid the conversation but the truth is that it's okay because it _has_ to be okay. She didn't know any better. She was tricked.

"Hey, she enjoy-" Fuwa says and I punch him hard in the face, knowing that I've left some bruising there. He crashes backwards and falls onto the ground. Good. I hope that he knows he deserves that pain. There is a part of myself that worries how any brain damage would affect the body, hopefully it will continue to affect Fuwa and not me when I return to that body and I _will_ return to that body.

"Kuon," Kyoko says as she turns to face me and I feel hurt by the way that she acted earlier. She should have just told me what happened. It would have been better for the both of us. "Do you forgive me?"

I look at her before giving out a weak smile and solemn nod, "If it really is true that he tricked you then there's nothing to forgive." I see her worried expression and I know that she's doubting my words. I feel hurt and betrayed but that's stupid of me, she was drugged and didn't know the truth. Kyoko walks towards me and wraps her arms around me in a close embrace despite the fact that I'm in the body of the man that she still hates, if only just a little bit these days, and my own body is on the ground unconscious.

I don't know how long I can live this way. I don't know how long Kyoko and I can continue on in this way but the truth is that I love her and I'm going to continue loving her. I don't know if I can stop but this body disgusts her and I don't know how to change it.

…..

…..

This is becoming a little too bizarre for me but I have to live with it. I can see my husband's body on the floor and Shotaro's body standing over it having sent him unconscious. Under normal circumstances, I would be panicking and yelling at that idiot for having hurt my husband but this body switching thing is making me feel that Kuon, no Shotaro, deserves it. I look up at Kuon who is having difficulty accepting this.

I do believe his words though. He has always trusted me and even in the very beginning of my relationship with Ren, he forgave me if I was honest and asked for forgiveness. He's a reasonable person and the man on the floor…is not. However, I can't help but flinch a little as I see him there in Shotaro's body. I move closer to him and take his hand.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper as tears fall down my cheeks, I'm about to drop down into a bow but he hooks a couple of fingers under my chin and it prevents me from doing so. He looks at me and shakes his head, he's already said that there's nothing to apologize for but it doesn't stop my body feeling tainted.

"Can I ask you for something?" he asks and I nod shakily. If he wants his space then I'll give it to him. I wish we could stay together but if that's what he needs then I'll make sure that that's what I give to him. It'll break my heart but if it helps him, I'll do anything within my power to help him.

"Of course," I whisper and I see pain in his eyes. I feel so guilty for putting it there.

"I love you," he tells me and I blink up at him. I love him too so much, I love him enough to accept him in this body despite knowing this body so well that if it was any other circumstance, I would feel dirty hearing that voice say this.

"I love you too," I whisper and he pulls me to his chest. I give a quiet hum as he embraces me closely. He's shorter because of the body but the way he's holding me is just the same as when he's in his own body. "I love you," I sob into his chest once again.

"Can I…may I kiss you?" he asks and my eyes widen. Kissing Shotaro was never my favorite thing, okay it ranked among my least favorite things but this isn't Shotaro, not really at least. I nod and he leans down and I can feel that the position is the same, the force is the same. Maybe the shape of his lips is different but the feelings are the same. This is my Kuon and my Kuon has forgiven me.

"I like that," I blush and grab his shirt, pressing my face once again into his warm chest.

"The kiss or the person you're kissing?" he asks and I place my hand on his cheek, letting my finger brush across it.

"You know that is a layered question," I wink to him and he just watches me. "I love the man that I'm kissing who is on the inside of a man's body I have no affection for," I try to explain and we both hear Shotaro laughing from where he is on the ground. Kuon glares at him and I place a hand to his chest hoping that he'll be okay.

"See, looks better when I'm kis-" he says in an annoying manner and Kuon kicks him again. He faints and I realize that I want to run away with Kuon somewhere where the media will never find us. I have to be away from Shotaro despite him being in Kuon's body.

"You always will give me the best kisses, Corn," I tell him and he smiles softly. We can keep our relationship secret. We can make sure that people don't gossip, we've done it before when we first started dating. I just don't want Shotaro to screw up Kuon's life or his career. "Kuon," I say as I hold his hand and he looks at me, his eyes having the same emotion in them that he usually does when I catch him off guard despite them actually being Shotaro's eyes.

"Hmm?" he replies with a tilt of his head, waiting for me to finish saying what I'm saying.

"If you had to choose…" I say slowly, "Would you…what's most important to you. If it's your career."

"You," he says without having to take any time to think about it. "You are most important to me."

"I have a plan," I tell him before nuzzling him despite it being Shotaro's body. I just hope that this will work out for the best.

…

…

He beat me up. I can't believe it. Okay, maybe I can because he would have to be a real dick to not hit me after what I did to Kyoko but doesn't it prove to him that the physical is much more important to her than any kind of emotional element. She might try to convince him that she didn't mean to sleep with me but the facts are the facts.

Still, I wouldn't be able to beat up my own body this much despite who may be using it. In fact, it's a disgrace that he took _my_ body in the first place. I should sue him but then I would be suing myself and I just want to get out of this situation. I get to my feet before looking around.

I'm outside of their home. I was inside the last time I was conscious but they've locked me out and put a bag of clothes and food next to me. What is this? Is this a clear indication that I'm not welcome here? Don't they worry about how his career might be affected especially with the speed that the media has in reporting anything scandalous about celebrities.

I hear a voice to the side and see Kyoko there with her arms crossed. Okay. So she decided to stay with me because I don't see that jerk anywhere around. I smirk. I knew that she would want to stay with me more than with him. _I'm_ at least very good for her career despite how I hate this body.

"We're leaving in a few hours," she tells me and raises an eyebrow. I don't understand what she means by that but I'm excited to be leaving with her. We can go somewhere far away and she'll have her fancy spa treatment and I'll try to turn this body into something appropriate and acceptable. "I found your passport."

I look to her, "Overseas?" I ask and she nods though she obviously doesn't want to hear my voice. No. She doesn't want to hear _his_ voice. "That'll be cool," I tell her and she laughs bitterly as she turns to the side. Why is she laughing like that? She wants me to come, right? She can't tell one warm body apart from another. She sighs and then bows her head, taking deep inhales and exhales.

"Not me and you, we, me and Kuon," she tries to explain. "I suggest you go to your apartment or wherever you want to. Go to a motel for -"

"I'll destroy his career," I warn her. She doesn't want that and I can use it to blackmail her, I see her face slightly fall but her eyes still carry her usual brand of Kyoko conviction and determination.

"Try it," she dares me, "we'll come up with more creative reasons to get back at you. We are surrounded by powerful people," she threatens and as much of a freak as their president is, he would be considered powerful even in the singing world. He could ban me from ever performing at a decent location ever again. "We are protected," she tells me and I sit there not sure how to deal with this kind of attitude, "by powerful people."

"So you're saying that if I do anything to Hizuri, my life will be over?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Pretty much," she nods and I continue to watch her. I don't understand how she got so cocky and I don't know why she needs a passport, are the two of them going to truly travel internationally? I have to let her do this because I know that she represents a bigger threat to my career than I do to hers and I loathe that that is the case.

"Where are you going, if I'm allowed to know?" I ask and Kyoko gives me another of her superior looks. It frustrates me enough to want to smack that grin off of her face but I'm not going to turn into the kind of guy who abuses women.

"Los Angeles," Kyoko says smugly and my jaw drops. His parents? They've told his parents about this and they are okay with it. Is she serious!? If I told my parents about this, they'd think I was crazy and want to commit me to a mental ward but Hizuri's parents are fine with this!? What the hell!?

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kaname671, misherukuro


	7. Chapter 6 - The United States

**Chapter Six – The United States**

"Mr. Fuwa, you can have your passport back," the woman at the desk for the flight arrivals tells me and I stare at her blankly. I see her tapping something on the counter in front of me and see that it's his picture. I look at her confused before seeing a glimpse of my own reflection.

"Oh, thanks," I shrug. I hate being him. I mean, as impressed as I am that Kyoko managed to find his passport it just makes me feel a certain level of pain and misfortune that I have to look like _this,_ that I have to be _him._ I sigh and put the passport back in my pocket before we head towards baggage claim. I sigh as I look down and Kyoko comes closer to me. She very lightly squeezes my hand before pulling away.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" she asks me and I close my eyes and exhale. At least I'm going to be with my parents. At least I'm going to be able to have my dad to talk to about all of this. At least we're not where Fuwa can take advantage of her because he's using my body. "I mean, when I look at you, I don't really see _him_ anymore."

I pause and my eyes widen. What does she mean by that!? I'm in Fuwa's body. I'm not in my own body and she should be seeing Fuwa. I mean, yeah, maybe our mannerisms are different and maybe the way we move, the way we use our voices are different but how could she see anyone other than Fuwa when she looks at me. "What?" I ask and she freezes.

She must see the anxiety and agony in my expression because she leads me away somewhere that would be hard for anyone, including the paparazzi, to find us. I'm sure there are security cameras but that is private information owned by the government. "Look," she tells me as she places a hand on my cheek and I see the love she has in her eyes, that unconditional love she's developed for me. "I know what you look like," she tells me and I feel my heart hurt a little. "I know whose body this is but I also know that your heart beats differently than his, your brain works differently. I mean, when you are not looking at a reflection of yourself, do you see yourself as him or do you see you?"

"I see Kuon Hizuri," I laugh weakly and she kisses me. I hold her to me for a moment but then I am just reminded again of how she is kissing Fuwa's body. I am encouraging her kissing Fuwa but I don't think I can live without her kisses. "At least I might be able to give Fuwa a great acting career if I'm stuck in this body forever."

She takes a deep breath in and nods, not saying a word. She starts to head towards the baggage claim and I feel my heart hurting again. I thought that she was prepared to live her life like this? I thought that if this was a permanent problem that she'd divorce Kuon and remarry me…but then that would be horrible if right after that happened, we switched back. I sigh as I watch her.

"Kyoko, why did you come with me on this trip?" I ask her and she smiles sadly before pulling me to the side once again.

"I love you," she whispers to me quickly. "Of course I want to be with Of course I want to be with _you_ for the rest of my life, especially over _him_ but let's just focus on what we can do right now and how we might be able to get you your body back."

I sigh and follow her, I take her hand in mine and squeeze it and she smiles back at me. Hopefully no one will care about our small signs of loving one another and our intimate moments. This isn't their place to judge and I hope no one in Japan is taking notice of this.

KyKuKyKuKy

I feel terrible that he looks so pained. There is still a part of me that wants to see Shotaro suffer but this _isn't_ Shotaro, this is Kuon and that is someone I never want to suffer. I look at him again and notice all the differences in how he's using and moving the body. He's my husband and if the world is cruel to me beyond belief, I know that I love him and I'll make this work. Even if he has to appear as Shotaro for the rest of his life, he's Kuon in the inside and the inside is what counts.

"Here," he tells me as he lifts my bag from the conveyer belt. He already has his. I sigh, I know it's going to be tough to see his parents like this but they've been prepped for this, they know the truth about what's happening. I see him stand with his head bowed and usually I would say that Shotaro deserves it but this isn't him.

I walk over to him and gently brush his hair to the side with my hand, he looks at me and I see the pain in those brown eyes. I don't know what I would do if I had to be in Shotaro's body or even another females body. Maybe Moko's body would be fun but not if I could be permanently stuck in there. I take his hand and place it on my heart. "Please don't be sad," I tell him as I cup his cheek, my fingers playing with a few strands of "his" hair.

"I'm not…I'm…I am but don't worry, it's only passing. You don't have to worry about me," he tells me and I tilt my head to the side but then nod slowly. I will worry about him. Everything within this encounter is strange but we both have to accept it. I guide him towards the arrivals gate and I - did I just see a flash of light? I look around but don't see anyone holding a camera, I must have imagined it.

As we go to the gate, I see Father and Julie-san and sigh in relief. They are both stood there, staring ahead of them without moving. I look between them. Am I the only one who can proceed in this. I take Kuon by the hand and walk forwards, Julie-san seems to get knocked out of her trance and she looks to Kuon sympathetically.

"Hi," she says holding out her hand, "I'm Julie Hizuri. I know that you recognize my husband, Kuu."

"Yes," Father nods, "We were expecting our son to visit," he says in a low tone but with a knowing gleam in his eyes, "Can you share any information about that?"

"I'm thinking that he'll come but might be lost in character," Kuon shrugs, he's seeming to _act_ as Shotaro, his carelessness is spot on. "You know, method acting and stuff," he winks. Julie places a hand on his back and Father takes my suitcase from me.

"Let's go to the car," he announces with a shifty look back and forth. When we finally get there and Kuon helps to get the suitcases in the back, Father puts his hand on Kuon's upper arm.

"How are you doing? I can't believe that this happened but here you are," he comments and I watch the two of them. I want for Kuon to be inside the car before I get in. I'm a little worried about this conversation being overheard. "So, why did he do it?"

"I don't know," Kuon sighs, "Maybe he's just as clueless about it as I am. I just…" Kuon shudders, "What if I'm stuck this way my entire life. I don't want to lose that Hizuri status. I really care about you and Mom and -"

"You are always going to be my son," Father reassures him. "Nobody can truly take away what it means to be Kuon Hizuri." I smile as Kuon gets into the car and Julie turns to make sure that he's feeling okay from the front passenger seat.

"You are always our son," Julie-san tries to reassure him and Kuon nods. I see how guilty he feels and I hate that he has to suffer through all of this and it's really not his fault.

KyKuKyKuKyKu

I stare across at the man who is seated opposite me. His stare is intense and a little creepy and as I shift to the side, he moves with me. I weakly look away and push my chair back, he moves in closer. I know this guy is Hizuri's manager but I wasn't expecting to be doing any work for him. "Are you going to be here the whole day?" I ask and he coughs.

"I have more right to be in this house than you do. I was asked to house sit," he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you weren't asked to babysit?" I cough, rolling my eyes. Pathetic. Those two are truly pathetic.

"Well, I do see a baby," the brunette tells me and my jaw drops. What did he just say to me?

"Aren't you like friends with this guy, you called his body a baby's body," I tell him defensively and he sighs.

"First of all, Kuon and I are best friends. I care about him as if he were my younger brother which is why I applaud him for going to his parents and for his parents to host him as he tries to figure this out. If Kuon was in need of a kidney, I'd give him one of mine, that is how close I am to him. Also, I was talking about the inner appearance but I am sure that Kuon would forgive me for saying such a thing about his outer body."

I can't believe this guy. I mean, I slept with Shoko so of course she was totally loyal to me but I haven't told her about being put into this body. Does Hizuri sleep with this guy on the side? Do he and Kyoko have an open relationship? Maybe I can use the fact that Hizuri is gay to bring him down.

"Are you and Hizuri lovers or something?" I ask before standing and he grabs hold of my wrist. He's surprisingly strong and he keeps me from leaving.

"Kuon is devoted heart and soul to Kyoko, as she is to him. I take it that you're an only child?" he asks before staring at me intently. "Kuon is as good as a younger brother to me. I will not allow you to cause him harm." I stare at him. What the hell is this guy's deal? Well, the only explanation must be his unrequited love. That's pretty sad if you ask me.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Brennakai – Julie and Kuu really want to do their best to show Kuon he's loved despite his appearance

H-Nala – He's got ideas but Yashiro is going to be watching him

Kaname671 – Well they asked for a babysitter to watch him so he didn't easily create trouble

Misherukuro – Definitely, they love him


End file.
